Steve po prostu nie wie
by euphoria814
Summary: Steve po prostu nie wie. Nie wie co go napadło. Nie wie dlaczego. / Seria: Troje w bałaganie


**po co jeden blondyn jak można mieć dwóch?**

 **/ fandom potrzebuje po prostu więcej trójkątów**

 **/ betowała wspaniała wrotka777 :***

* * *

\- Ciebie i Lynn różni jedynie to, że nie obrażała się na mnie, kiedy strzelano do niej na pierwszej randce – mówi Steve i nie wie nawet, skąd się to wzięło.

Ma wrażenie, że zaczęli się kłócić, ponieważ Danny znowu wetknął nos nie tam gdzie powinien, komentując jego zdolności do inwestowania w związek, swojego czasu oraz energii. A Steve ma plan. Pojadą na Maui, ponieważ to uczęszczana wyspa i na pewno nikt się tam nie ukrywa.

\- Nie możesz jej wziąć do tego samego ośrodka, do którego jeździmy na terapię dla par, bo jak ostatni idiota nie sprawdziłeś, co oznacza słowo 'partner' w tytule – jęczy Danny.

\- Dlaczego? – pyta, ponieważ sprawdził ten ośrodek i wydaje się genialny.

I Danny naprawdę miał delikatne ręce po tym mydle, którego używał przez cały weekend. Steve jest całkiem świadom tego, że nie powinien myśleć w ten sposób. Ani pamiętać jakie w dotyku były dłonie Danny'ego. Prawda jest jednak taka, że Williams jest jak Lynn. I nie chodzi tylko o kolor włosów. Lynn tak jak Danny nie powstrzymuje się przed powiedzeniem mu tego, co myśli. I jej sarkazm w zasadzie uaktywnia się w sytuacjach, które dla Steve'a są niepojęte. Tak samo jest w przypadku Danny'ego. W tej chwili nie wie nawet, o co się kłócą. Ani, czy się kłócą.

\- To dziwne – informuje go jego partner w końcu.

\- Dziwne? – powtarza, bo nie widzi nic niestosownego w zabraniu swojej kobiety do miejsca, które już sprawdzili. – Dziwne byłoby, gdybyśmy dostali pokój z dwoma łóżkami – stwierdza. – Ale to już załatwiłem.

Danny rozchyla usta szeroko, a potem celuje w niego palcem.

\- McGarrett, przysięgam, że jeśli pomieszają nasze rezerwacje i my wylądujemy w pokoju z jednym łóżkiem, śpisz na podłodze – ostrzega go mężczyzna.

Kono szczerzy się do nich, kiedy podchodzi bliżej. I to oczywiste, że przynajmniej ostatnie zdanie słyszała.

\- Kłopoty w raju, szefie? – rzuca Kalakaua.

Może nigdy nie powinni jej zatrudniać.

ooo

Lynn wydaje się oczarowana miejscem i rozgląda się wokół ciekawie. Ich pokój ma jedno łóżko, Steve upewnia się kilka razy. Nie są też przypadkowo zapisani na żadne zajęcia. Lynn nie dałaby mu żyć, gdyby wylądowali na terapii dla par. Nawet jeśli faktycznie są parą. I to jest kolejna rzecz, która sprawia, że Steve nie może przestać myśleć o tym jak Lynn wiele nie odbiega od Danny'ego. Wie, że to idiotyczne. Nie umawia się z Lynn, bo jest substytutem Williamsa. Ma w sobie sporo energii i zdrowej chęci do ruchu, której Danny nie ma. Kocha Hawaje, co jest dla niego idealne. Danny zaczął surfować nie tak dawno, ale nie ma w sobie pasji, którą ma Lynn. I robi to chyba tylko po to, aby on i Kono nie czuli się przed niego odrzucani na porządku dziennym.

\- Co ci chodzi po głowie? – rzuca Lynn i marszczy brwi.

Niemal od razu czuje się winny, że zamiast skupiać się na niej, myśli dalej o Dannym. Był biseksualny całe życie, chociaż dopiero od niedawna ma prawo do ruchów w tym kierunku. Nie jest pewien, czy jego partner też gustuje w mężczyznach, kiedy najdzie go ochota. Sama ta myśl sprawia, że jest mu dziwnie.

Uśmiecha się jednak do Lynn, bo chociaż nie wie czy gdyby wiedział, umówiłby się z Dannym, to tutaj jest właśnie z nią.

ooo

Lynn wie, że coś jest grane. Do Steve'a dociera to wiele tygodni później. Łapią fale w jego ulubionym miejscu i Kono zaczyna narzekać na to, że Danny mógł jednak ruszyć tyłek. Jest jednak niedziela rano, a jeszcze nikomu nie udało się s pionizować Williamsa w dzień wolny.

\- Wiesz, jaki jest Danno – rzuca. – Zresztą to jego nowe łóżko jest tak wygodne, że prawie mu się nie dziwię – dodaje, zanim zdąża się powstrzymać.

\- Czyli jednak ciche dni poszły w niepamięć? Kryzys w raju zażegnany? – pyta Kono.

Steve zastanawia się jak wiele młodych dziewcząt o parametrach, których potrzebują, z własnym karabinem snajperskim, kończy tutejszą akademię policyjną. Niedługo będzie miał wakat.

\- Kryzys? – wtrąca Lynn i przygląda mu się ciekawie.

Cath wiedziała, że z Dannym łączy go specjalna więź, ale to nie Cath. Lynn się dopiero uczy jego życia. I Steve widzi, że kobieta chłonie, co tylko może. On nie jest dobry w opowiadaniu o sobie. Tylko Danny potrafi wyciągać z niego takie rzeczy, ale przeważnie przemocą i krzykiem.

\- Steve wziął cię na Maui, prawda? – śmieje się Kono. – To tam, gdzie on i Danny jeżdżą raz w tygodniu na terapię dla par, bo Steve…

\- Dobra, dobra – wszedł jej w słowo. – Jeden błąd i wypominają go człowiekowi do końca życia.

Lynn patrzy na niego bardzo długo, jakby rozkładała go na czynniki pierwsze.

\- Zawsze uważałam, że wasz b romance jest uroczy. To dobrze, że pracujecie nad rozwojem waszej więzi partnerskiej – chwali go Lynn.

Steve wie, że ma głupią minę, ale nie tego się spodziewał.

Dla Kono to zbyt wiele. Chichocze jak opętana i nawet unosi rękę, żeby przybić Lynn 'piątkę'. Steve nie ma pojęcia jak to się stało, że teraz tak wygląda jego życie.

ooo

\- Poważnie, chodzicie na terapię dla par, z Dannym? – pyta Lynn, kiedy tylko docierają z powrotem do domu.

\- To była jedna mała pomyłka. Opisali to jako terapię dla partnerów. I chcę powiedzieć, że w panice szukałem czegoś podobnego, bo gubernator powiedział, że jeśli nie dopracujemy metod komunikacji, będziemy mieć kłopoty – rzuca jednym tchem.

Lynn unosi brew, jakby kompletnie nie wiedziała, dlaczego Steve się tłumaczy. On też nie wie. Przetrzymał tortury w koreańskim obozie, ale temat Danny'ego sprawia, że z jego ust wypływa fontanna słów.

\- Nazywasz go Danno – zauważa Lynn ostrożnie.

\- Irytuje go to – odpowiada Steve może o ułamek sekundy za szybko.

Lynn zbija usta w wąską kreskę, zanim prycha rozbawiona, jakby coś ją rozśmieszyło. Może faktycznie nie powinien drażnić się z Dannym, jakby mieli po dziesięć lat. Ale kiedy tylko patrzy na Williamsa, nie może się powstrzymać.

Lynn siada okrakiem na jego kolanach, a potem trąca nosem jego nos. I to jest dobry początek dnia. Surfing i seks. Steve mógłby tak żyć.

\- Wiesz, że im bardziej się tłumaczysz, tym bardziej podejrzanie to brzmi… - szepcze Lynn do jego ucha.

Steve ma ochotę zawyć, ale kobieta całuje go z pasją i siłą, której potrzebuje. Ich ciała zwierają się, bo Lynn jeszcze nigdy nie poddała się, kiedy stanęła przed wyzwaniem. I nie robi sobie nic z jego przewagi fizycznej. Steve i tak zawsze ląduje na łopatkach, co bardzo mu odpowiada.

ooo

Danny śmieje się odrobinę za głośno, zbyt radośnie. Są po trzecim piwie, bo dorwali tego handlarza żywym towarem, a to Williamsa zawsze wprowadza w dobry humor. A kiedy Danny jest szczęśliwy – reszcie się to momentalnie udziela. Lynn śmieje się razem z Williamsem, chociaż pewnie nie wie nawet, dlaczego. Danny jednak obejmuje ją ramieniem, a potem nachyla w swoją stronę i szepcze jej coś do ucha, od czego kobieta czerwieni się wściekle. Do Steve'a dopiero po chwili dochodzi, że powinien być zazdrosny. Danny nie jest jednak żadnym zagrożeniem.

Śmieje się zatem wraz z Lynn, chociaż nie wie, dlaczego. Danny jednak jest radosny, a to jest coś, co wystarcza jemu.

Kiedy wracają do domu, Lynn popycha go na łóżko i zanim Steve zdąża mrugnąć okiem jego spodenki są w okolicy kostek. Jego bielizna magicznie zniknęła. Lynn musi używać czarów, bo w chwilę później czuje na swoim fiucie kondom i zaraz potem ciepłe usta. Albo nie zaświecili światła w sypialni, albo jego oczy obracają się do wnętrza czaszki. Niczego przez chwilę nie widzi, a kiedy dochodzi do siebie, Lynn ociera się o niego całkiem naga.

\- Twoje męskie zauroczenie poinformowało mnie, że obciąganie dla bohatera, to wymóg dzisiejszego wieczora – rzuca kobieta.

Steve nie jest w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa, a Lynn uśmiecha się do niego sugestywnie, zostawiając mokre ślady na jego udzie.

\- Nie powiedziałby tego, gdyby nie był pijany – mówi szybko, bo czuje, że powinien stanąć w obronie Danny'ego.

\- Jutro będzie taki zażenowany – śmieje się jednak Lynn.

Skoro nie jest urażona tyle mu wystarcza.

ooo

Lynn jest bardziej milcząca przez kilka następnych dni. Kiedy lecą z Dannym na Maui, mówi mu o tym, ponieważ naprawdę nie wie, co jest grane. Wszystko układało się tak idealnie, że może przespał moment, w którym coś spieprzył. Równie dobrze mógł też czegoś nie zauważyć.

\- Jest inaczej – rzuca na koniec.

\- Jesteście długo w związku – stwierdza Danny. – Możesz być lekko w szoku, ale czasami to tak wygląda. Macie gorszy okres i trzeba go przetrzymać. Może ma kłopoty w pracy? – pyta.

\- Nie, wszystko gra – mówi, ponieważ rozmawiają o pracy tak jak kazał mu Danny.

Naprawdę okazuje zainteresowanie drugiej osobie, kiedy jej zawód nie jest związany ze szpiegostwem i wybuchami.

\- Na pewno niczego nie spieprzyłeś? – pyta Danny po chwili.

Patrzy na niego wymownie, bo nie może się powstrzymać.

\- Myślałem, że ty mi powiesz – przyznaje.

Jest w jego głosie odrobinę wyzwania, ale to tylko dlatego, że Danny zawsze mu mówi, kiedy Steve robi coś źle. Nawet wtedy, kiedy Steve nie chce tego słuchać. A może przede wszystkim wtedy.

\- Nie wiem, babe, ale naprawdę ją polubiłem – mówi mu Williams.

Steve wzdycha tylko przeciągle.

ooo

Lynn czeka na niego na lotnisku, kiedy wracają i Steve przez chwilę zapomina, że coś było nie tak. Zresztą teraz, kiedy o tym myśli, nie wie nawet o co mu chodziło. Lynn zachowywała się normalnie. Jadali razem kolacje, nie wrzeszczała na niego za zmiany planów w ostatniej chwili. Seks był dobry. Nawet bardzo dobry. A Danny twierdził, że z biegiem czasu ta gorączka, którą czuli teraz, osłabnie. Wyczekiwał tego momentu, ale ten nie nadszedł. Może Danny sypiał po prostu z nieodpowiednimi ludźmi.

\- Podrzucić cię do domu? – pyta Lynn, patrząc na jego partnera wymownie.

I ta kobieta jest aniołem.

\- Nie ma mowy. Spędziłem z tym neandertalczykiem weekend – rzuca Danny, jakby to była kara za jego grzechy. – Potrzebuję kontaktu z cywilizacją. I to, natychmiast – dodaje.

Steve wie jednak, że jak prawdziwy kumpel, po prostu stara się, żeby zostali z Lynn sami. Ma ochotę powiedzieć mu, że nie przeszkadza. Danny nigdy tak naprawdę nie jest problemem.

\- W muzeum jest wystawa, która akurat została przeniesiona z New Jersey, jeśli byłbyś zainteresowany – rzuca Lynn.

Danny patrzy na nią, jakby była objawieniem.

\- Nieprzypadkowo mam dwa bilety – dodaje jego kobieta.

Mina Danny'ego rzednie.

\- Hej, myślisz, że ten neandertalczyk pójdzie ze mną na wystawę? W tych spodniach? – rzuca Lynn i Steve chce się czuć urażony, ale nie potrafi.

Danny prycha pod nosem i przewraca oczami.

\- Jeśli jesteś pewna, powiedz tylko, kiedy i gdzie – rzuca Williams, zanim kieruje się do taksówki.

ooo

Lynn wygląda cudownie w długiej, jasnej sukni. Danny przez prawie trzy dni pytał go, czy na pewno wszystko jest okej i czy Steve nie wolałby wyjść ze swoją dziewczyną na otwarcie wystawy. Nie ma pojęcia jak Lynn załatwiła takie bilety, ale woli trzymać się od tego z dala. Kiedy jednak widzi Lynn, prawie żałuje.

\- Mam być zazdrosny? – pyta wprost.

Lynn uśmiecha się krzywo.

\- Nie masz powodów, marynarzu – rzuca kobieta, całując go ostrożnie.

Danny ma się zjawić lada moment i Steve czuje się trochę jak ojciec wypuszczający córkę na pierwszy bal. Ma tylko nadzieję, że jego partner przestanie być tak skrępowany. Sytuacja faktycznie mogłaby być dziwna, gdyby nie fakt, że to w końcu Danny. A Steve naprawdę nie chce iść na tą wystawę. To jedna z tych rzeczy, o którą mogliby się z Lynn pokłócić. Widzi to nawet oczami swojej wyobraźni. Lynn mówi o wystawie, on mówi, że jest zmęczony i wybucha piekło.

A, przynajmniej tak wyglądało kilka ostatnich lat małżeństwa Danny'ego.

Lynn jednak wie, że Steve woli wieczory spędzać przy piwie. To małe błogosławieństwo.

Może jest z nim jednak coś nie tak, bo kiedy Cath zaczynała pracę z Billym, Danny nawijał jak najęty, że to nie jest normalne. Powinien czuć zazdrość. Nie kochał jednak Cath i dociera to do niego dopiero teraz. Przy Lynn nie jest zmęczony, kiedy są razem przez kilka dni z rzędu. Z Cath ich związek polegał głównie na rozstaniach. Kiedy byli długo razem w jednym miejscu, nie potrafił się odnaleźć.

Z Lynn jest inaczej. Z Lynn wszystko jest inne. Przede wszystkim jej cięty język sprawia, że on nie musi się zastanawiać nad tym, co mówi. Czy coś nie zostanie źle zrozumiane. Jeśli Lynn nie ma pewności albo jest wściekła – mówi mu to w twarz. Załatwiają to na miejscu, a nie po tygodniach, kiedy nie pamięta nawet o co chodziło.

\- Cześć przystojniaku – rzuca Lynn, kiedy Danny wysiada z samochodu. – Jeśli wiedziałabym, że tak wyglądasz, kiedy się postarasz… - zaczyna i sugestywnie nie kończy.

Danny patrzy na nią trochę ogłuszony i Steve nie może, nie wyszczerzyć się szeroko.

\- To jest dziwne – powtarza jego partner.

\- Chodzisz z moim facetem na terapię dla par – przypomina mu Lynn.

Danny przewraca oczami, ale rozluźnia się momentalnie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że ta terapia jest nieskuteczna – dodaje Lynn, kiedy sądzi, że Steve jej już nie słyszy.

Śmiech Danny'ego brzmi ożywczo.

ooo

Widzą się z Lynn dopiero dwa dni później. Danny opowiadał mu już o wystawie i z jaką radością wsłuchiwał się w silny akcent z Jersey kustosza, który towarzyszył obrazom. Steve udaje, że nie jest znudzony. Fakty są jednak takie, że ćwiczy swoje umiejętności związkowe na Williamsie. Danny nie jest aż tak interesującym rozmówcą każdego dnia, jak mu się wydaje. Kiedy akurat sobie nie dogryzają i nie rozmawiają o sprawie, bywa ciężko. Steve uwielbia gadać o Grace i słuchać narzekań na Rachel. Są jednak takie tematy, które Danny porusza, ponieważ jest z wielkiego betonowego miasta i kultura weszła w jego żyły przez osmozę.

Steve dalej woli swoje piesze wędrówki.

Lynn całuje go miękko na powitanie i planują kolejną kolację. Nie może zostać na noc, a Steve to rozumie. Nie jest zresztą pewien czy spędzi tę noc w łóżku. W końcu rano dostali sprawę i jeśli Chin znajdzie trop, podążą za nim.

\- Jak się bawiłaś z Dannym? – pyta, ponieważ wie już, że Williams bawił się wyśmienicie.

Nazwał Lynn damą, chwalił za obycie. Steve ma to naprawdę w nosie, ale czuje pewną satysfakcję, że Danny polubił jego kobietę. Chce, aby spędzali czas razem. Z Cath to nigdy nie był problem, ale wydaje mu się, że jej wyjazd był trochę jak zdrada ich obu. Lynn nie jest nową Cath. Lynn jest po prostu Lynn, ale ponieważ nigdy ich drogi zawodowe się nie przetną, obawiał się, że nie dogada się z resztą Five O. Teraz jednak nie widzi już tego problemu.

\- Jest zabawny – prycha Lynn. – Był dość zdenerwowany. Cały czas mówił o tobie. Myślałam, że poznamy się lepiej, ale kiedy raz zacznie mówić… - zaczęła i urwała sugestywnie.

\- Amatorka – kpi Steve, chociaż fakty są takie, że jemu też jeszcze nigdy nie udało się opanować gadulstwa Danny'ego.

ooo

Udaje im się rozwiązać sprawę jeszcze tej samej nocy. Są tak zmęczeni następnego dnia, że jedynie piszą raporty. A raczej Danny zmusza ich do dopełnienia protokołu, chociaż Kono płacze nad wysokością fal tego dnia na wschodnim krańcu wyspy. Steve dokładnie wie, co chodzi jej po głowie, ale nikt nie pozwala jej zbiec, ponieważ siedzą w tym wszyscy i co gorsze, Grover popiera Danny'ego, a to oznacza, że nie mają szans.

Pieprzeni ludzie kontynentu.

Kiedy jednak spotykają się wieczorem u niego, wszyscy są w o wiele lepszych humorach. Steve nigdy dotąd nie czuł się tak dobrze, grając gospodarza. Lynn jednak przygotowała dla nich jedzenie, które on teraz grilluje. Danny przynosi wszystkim piwo i w zasadzie Steve nie słyszy szumu oceanu, tylko śmiech. Może tak wygląda szczęście – nie ma pojęcia. To jest jednak jego ohana, i kiedy Lynn obejmuje go od tyłu, uderza w jej rękę szczypcami do mięsa, ponieważ molestowanie kucharza jest niewskazane.

Kono i Chin zbierają się, kiedy tylko Grover zaczyna wspominać o tym, że żona go zamorduje. Nie chcą kolejnej sprawy tak szybko. Szczególnie tak łatwej. I Steve informuje o tym Grovera, kiedy odprowadza ich do drzwi. Kiedy wraca, Danny i Lynn zaczynają wnosić do środka naczynia. Jego zmywarka jest pełna, ale to nie problem. Jutro mają w końcu wolne.

\- No to na mnie czas – rzuca Danny, kiedy kończy swoje piwo.

\- Grace jest u ciebie w ten weekend? – pyta ciekawie Lynn.

\- Nie. Jadą gdzieś z Rachel. Ma mi opowiedzieć, kiedy wrócą. Mój weekend jest następny – odpowiada Williams i już wydaje się podekscytowany.

\- Więc, po co masz tak wcześnie wracać do domu? – rzuca Lynn. – Jeszcze się nie kładziemy, prawda? – pyta i tym razem spogląda ciekawie na niego.

Jakby sądziła, że to on będzie miał coś przeciwko.

\- Nie, nie. Poważnie, powinniście zostać sami – informuje ją Danny i patrzy na niego wymownie, kiedy sądzi, że Lynn nie widzi.

Fakty są takie, że mało co jej umyka. I Steve zna ją na tyle dobrze, aby wiedzieć, że coś jest grane. A on chce wiedzieć co.

Szczerzy się zatem w stronę Williamsa trochę wrednie, bo jeśli Danny chce zbiec Lynn, musi nad tym popracować sam.

\- Mam jeszcze piwo w lodówce – odpowiada.

\- Dokładnie – mówi Lynn. – A ja chcę potańczyć – dodaje i patrzy wymownie na Danny'ego.

Steve nie może się, nie zaśmiać.

\- Danno nie tańczy – informuje ją, ponieważ to jest jedna z tych rzeczy o Dannym, które go bawią.

Williams potrafi się idealnie zachować w towarzystwie i zna wszystkie reguły, które Steve ma przeważnie w nosie. Jeśli jednak chodzi o ruch, taniec – to on nadal jest mistrzem.

\- Dokładnie, babe – mówi Danny, ale przyjmuje z ociąganiem piwo od Steve'a.

Czyli jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybiera. Przynajmniej przez kilka następnych minut. Nie wypili na tyle dużo, aby kręciło mu się w głowie, ale i tak opiera się o drewnianą kolumnę, którą jest podparte zadaszenie lanai. Lynn zaczyna kołysać się w rytm melodii z radia, kiedy podchodzi do Danny'ego . Był pewien, że nie odpuści. Czekał tylko na rozwój wydarzeń. Danny prycha, kiedy Lynn zabiera mu piwo, ale pozwala jej na to, obserwując ją ciekawie. I kiedy zaczynają oboje kołysać się w rytm tej melodii, Steve ma ochotę się zaśmiać, bo Danny jest dokładnie tak niezgrabny jak sądził, że będzie. Tańczyli tylko raz razem, na weselu Kono i wtedy prowadził. Nie pamięta czy mówił o tym Lynn, ale ona chyba się orientuje w czym problem, bo przejmuje kontrolę nad ruchem, zmuszając Danny'ego do podążania za nią. I jest o wiele lepiej.

Steve bierze kolejnego łyka i prawie się dławi, kiedy widzi, gdzie dłoń Lynn się przesuwa. Danny sztywnieje również, bo pewnie minęło sporo czasu od kiedy, ktokolwiek złapał go bezceremonialnie za tyłek.

Lynn jednak uśmiecha się nadal szeroko, jakby nic się nie stało.

\- Lubię cię – informuje Danny'ego jego dziewczyna na tyle głośno, aby Steve też ją słyszał.

A potem Lynn patrzy na niego. I Steve wie, że ona wie. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje, że on sam wie, co chodziło mu po głowie przez ostatnie tygodnie.

\- Kiedy zauważyłam to coś pomiędzy tobą i Stevem… - urywa sugestywnie Lynn, aby dać im chwilę na przetrawienie tego. Danny chyba chce zaprzeczyć, ale ona unosi brew tak wysoko, że niemal ginie w jej włosach.– Zastanawiałam się czy cię lubię. I lubię cię – powtarza. – Czy ty lubisz mnie? – pyta wprost.

Danny zerka na niego i Steve doskonale zna ten wzrok. To ta sama mina, którą Williams miał, kiedy znajdował się na celowniku ładunku wybuchowego i czekali na saperów. Steve teraz też nie może pomóc, bo w jego ustach jest przerażająco sucho, chociaż nie tak dawno wziął łyk piwa. Chyba potrzebuje czegoś mocniejszego, ale nie może się ruszyć, bo Lynn kołysze się w takt muzyki, ciągnąc za sobą Danny'ego. I Williams może o tym nie wiedzieć, ale ona zmniejsza odległość między nimi.

I, kiedy są nareszcie tak blisko, że gdyby wyciągnął dłoń, mógłby musnąć jej ramię, ona wychyla się i cmoka go lekko, zanim przystaje.

I stoją tak blisko, że widzi jak klatka piersiowa Danny'ego unosi się przy każdym głębszym wdechu.

\- Chyba już pójdę – rzuca Williams.

\- Jeśli taka jest twoja decyzja – mówi Lynn spokojnie i patrzy na niego.

A potem na Steve'a, jakby to on miał coś zrobić.

Dla niego przekroczyli już pewną granicę, w której cokolwiek miało sens.

Danny jednak nie wykonuje żadnego ruchu. Jedna z jego dłoni nadal spoczywa na talii Lynn. Może nie jest tego nawet świadom. Ten jeden raz też nie mówi ani słowa, ale Steve widzi w jego oczach wahanie, i to jest chyba jedyna odpowiedź, której potrzebuje. Kiedy całuje Danny'ego, jego usta smakują piwem. Otwierają się dla niego z łatwością i pewnością. Steve pozwala sobie na coś dłuższego, zanim odrywa się od Danny'ego, aby spojrzeć na zadowoloną z siebie Lynn.

Jeśli miał jakiekolwiek wątpliwości wcześniej, to zostały rozwiane.

Wie, że kiedy całuje Lynn, rozciera na niej to, co zostało mu po wcześniejszym pocałunku. Ten jednak kończy się o wiele szybciej niżby chciał. I może to dobrze, bo Lynn odwraca się w stronę Danny'ego, jakby czekała teraz na jego prawdziwą decyzję. Williams nie waha się jednak tym razem, kiedy przyciąga ją do siebie. Danny całuje tak jak żyje, całym sobą. I Steve nie przerywa im, bo nie ma ku temu powodu.

ooo

Jego łóżko jest zbyt małe dla nich trojga. Lynn nie wydaje się jednak tym przejmować, kiedy zdziera z Danny'ego koszulę i popycha go w tył. Steve nie ma pojęcia, co jest dozwolone, co może a czego nie. Nie ma nawet chwili na zastanowienie jak kooperować, kiedy musi się skupić na więcej niż jednym partnerze, bo Danny przyciąga go do siebie. Biodra Lynn kołyszą się, chociaż ona pewnie nie planowała robić przed nimi striptizu. Nie może jednak oderwać od niej oczu i wydaje z siebie dość niemęski dźwięk, kiedy Williams dotyka go przez spodenki. Twardy był już na lanai, od pocałunków, które dzielili. Od patrzenia jak Lynn i Danny ze sobą współgrają. Pojęcia nie wie jak nazwać stan, w którym jest teraz.

Lynn jest kompletnie naga, kiedy wślizguje się pomiędzy nich. I klepie go po policzku, jakby był niesfornym psiakiem.

\- Ubrania – przypomina mu.

Steve faktycznie ma od wiele za dużo na sobie jak na tą imprezę.

\- Jeśli zostaniesz w skarpetkach, ja wychodzę – rzuca Danny i ten komentarz jest wszystkim, czego potrzebuje, żeby się rozluźnić.

Williams był wyjątkowo milczący przez kilka ostatnich chwil. Teraz jednak wszystko wydaje się w najlepszym porządku.

\- Racja – stwierdza Lynn. – A jeśli ty natychmiast nie ściągniesz spodni, to ja wychodzę – grozi niemal natychmiast.

Danny prycha, ale unosi biodra, kiedy zsuwa z siebie ubranie. Steve w ciemności widzi jedynie zarys jego sylwetki i bardzo tego żałuje. Skopuje swoje buty, nie dbając o to, gdzie upadną. Poranne poszukiwanie ubrania i tak ma być testem dla nich wszystkich. I wie o tym. Tego przynajmniej jest pewien.

Sunie dłonią po nagim udzie Danny'ego, zanim ten uderza go lekko.

\- Łaskoczesz – informuje go Williams.

Steve zaciska zatem palce mocniej, starając się jakoś kooperować, kiedy Lynn całuje go po klatce piersiowej. Danny wtula się w jej kark i chyba nie ma im za złe, że nikt nie zajmuje się tak naprawdę nim. Steve próbuje do niego dosięgnąć, ale to nie jest łatwe. I nie mieli z tego zajęć w marynarce. A szkoda.

Nie ma nawet chwili, żeby to przemyśleć, bo Lynn popycha go na plecy. Kiedy przysysa się do jego sutka, Steve wzdycha. I nie jest nawet zaskoczony, że Danny zaczyna go całować. Otwiera usta pospiesznie, trzymając dłoń na tyłku Lynn. Nie musi na szczęście przyciągać do siebie Danny'ego, bo ten instynktownie przysuwa się do nich, wpasowując się tak idealnie, że Steve czuje jak coś się zaciska na jego klatce piersiowej.

Wiliams zsuwa dłoń w dół jego uda i jego biodra mimowolnie wyrywają się do przodu. Ręka Danny'ego jednak nie zatrzymuje się na jego fiucie. Za to Lynn odrywa się od jego sutka i wzdycha. Cokolwiek robi Danny dłonią, musi być dobre, bo jej palce zaciskają się na jego bicepsie bardzo mocno i jego udo robi się wilgotne od jej płynów. A Danny nie przestaje go całować z tą samą zaciętością, z którą zaczął.

Jest trochę zaskoczony, kiedy Lynn zsuwa się w dół. Przesuwają się na łóżku i dociera do niego co się dzieje, dopiero kiedy Danny odrywa się od niego.

\- Tak to robimy? – pyta jego partner.

Steve ma ochotę spytać o co chodzi, ale Lynn wsuwa jego fiuta do swoich ust. I to jest w zasadzie początek końca. Szczególnie, kiedy widzi, że Danny też na to patrzy. A potem Williams bez chwili wahania obraca się na plecy i łapie Lynn za pośladki, przysuwając sobie ją do twarzy. I Steve nie potrzebuje światła, aby wiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie język Williamsa wsuwa się w nią, bo jej usta stają się bardziej wilgotne, Lynn jęczy wokół jego fiuta. To jakaś porąbana wersja '69', ale nie planuje przerywać łańcucha, szczególnie, kiedy dochodzi do niego jak twardy jest Danny. Jego fiut stoi na baczność i Steve'owi chwilę zajmuje przechylenie się tak w jego stronę, aby się do niego dostać. Obejmuje ręką członek, badając jego kształt. Jest taki jak reszta Danny'ego. Krępy, niezbyt długi, ale nadrabia szerokością. Jest ciężki i drga, kiedy Steve naciąga nadmiar skóry, odkrywając główkę. Liże go i wie, że Danny'emu się podoba, i to jest jak reakcja łańcuchowa, bo Lynn zaczyna go ssać mocniej.

I jego własne usta są wilgotne. Gorzkawy smak rozlewa mu się w ustach i notuje w głowie, aby nakarmić Danny'ego ananasami, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja. I to w zasadzie tyle, co jest w stanie pomyśleć. Danny próbuje wbić się w jego usta głębiej, ale to nie jest najwygodniejsza pozycja, więc obejmuje dłonią ile może i zaczyna obciągać pewnie i szybko, żeby nadrobić stracony na gapienie się czas.

Lynn porusza głową kompletnie bez rytmu, bez finezji, która normalnie ją cechuje i Steve wie, że to wszystko przez usta Danny'ego na niej. Wyobraża sobie, że Williams wie jak działać językiem, skoro tyle gada. To pewnie jedyny mięsień, który trenuje co dnia. Jeśli pieprzy ją głęboko, pozostają im sekundy, zanim Lynn dojdzie. Już teraz czuje jak wilgotne jest jej ciało z wysiłku. Jak walczy o to, żeby przedłużyć przyjemność. Jak bardzo stara się skupić na nim.

Steve wie dokładnie, kiedy Lynn dochodzi. Widział to dostatecznie wiele razy. Czuł to tak często w ubiegłym tylko tygodniu, że to prawie jak nawyk. Nigdy nie robili jednak tego w tej pozycji i jest zaskoczony, kiedy jej gardło rozluźnia się i kobieta bierze go głębiej, nadal wstrząsana własnym orgazmem. Może jego fiut tłumi jej łkanie. Dla niego to koniec. Wie o tym, zanim jego mięśnie napinają się.

Dochodzi odsuwając się od fiuta Danny'ego, bo on ma tendencje do zaciskania zębów. A takie wypadki nie są zabawne nawet po latach. Jeśli Danny ma im coś za złe, nie mówi ani słowa, czekając, aż Steve się pozbiera. Głaszcze nadal Lynn po biodrze, kiedy układa ją wygodniej obok siebie.

Tylko, że Steve tym razem może skupić się całkowicie na nim i nachyla się nad jego fiutem, próbując sobie przypomnieć wszystko, co wiedział o tej maszynerii. Ssie, bo to zawsze jest na czasie i Danny drga w jego ustach. Słyszy nawet westchnienie powyżej, ale to się szybko urywa.

\- O Chryste – wyrywa się Lynn. – Danny? – rzuca jeszcze kobieta.

Kiedy Steve zerka do góry, widzi, że Williams znowu rozchyla jej uda. Lynn próbuje się chyba bronić, ale to trwa krótką chwilę, zanim się rozluźnia. Steve wie jak bardzo jest wrażliwa teraz i drży na samą myśl. Zaczyna też ssać mocniej, bo skoro Danny jest w stanie nadal pieprzyć ją językiem, oznacza to, że Steve robi coś nie tak.

\- O Boże, o mój Boże – wyrywa się Lynn raz po raz.

Potrafi być głośna, Steve wie o tym znakomicie.

\- Danny – jęczy Lynn i to jest melodia dla jego uszu. – Och!

Steve zsuwa się niżej, czując jak twardy jest fiut Danny'ego. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Williamsa w ogóle nie rusza, że ssie tak mocno, że w jego ustach robią się dołeczki. Dopiero po chwili dostrzega jak bardzo uda Danny'ego się trzęsą. Jak bardzo jego ciało drży. Jeśli to jakaś próba sił, zamierza jak zawsze nie brać zakładników. Obejmuje jądra Danny'ego dłonią, zanim ciągnie za nie lekko w dół, i to chyba jest właśnie to, bo mężczyzna dochodzi z głośnym jękiem.

Steve stara się przełknąć tak wiele jak jest w stanie, ale nie robił tego tak długo, że dławi się lekko. Wie, że nasienie jest rozmazane na jego ustach, więc najpierw całuje brzuch Danny'ego, zanim podciąga się wyżej, gdzie Williams próbuje dojść do siebie. Całują się krótko i Steve czuje Lynn na jego ustach, a Danny pewnie resztki samego siebie.

\- Nie byłeś czymś zajęty? – pyta ciekawie Steve, bo próbuje być dowcipny.

Danny jednak prycha w ciemności, zanim rozsuwa nogi Lynn. Steve wsuwa w nią swoje palce, a ona przeklina głośno. Czuje język Danny'ego liżący wokół jego dłoni, i to musi być czysta tortura. Lynn jest tak mokra, że wilgoć z niej wycieka. Stara się ruszać palcami delikatnie i jakoś zgrywają się w tym, bo niedługo potem Lynn sztywnieje po raz kolejny, kopiąc go w ramię przez przypadek.

ooo

Kiedy budzi się rano, Lynn śpi w poprzek niego. Jego nogi są splecione z nogami Danny'ego. Nie wie jak zmieścili się we trójkę na tym łóżku, ale najwyraźniej musieli się jakoś wzajemnie zakleszczyć. Nie bardzo chce mu się wierzyć w to, że Danny nie rzucał się przez całą noc. Nie włączył też ani razu telewizora, więc może znaleźli nareszcie sposób na jego kłopoty z bezsennością.

Ma ochotę popływać, ale wątpi, aby udało mu się wstać. I wie, że jeśli się ruszy, obudzi Danny'ego i Lynn. A żadne z nich nie lubiło porannych pobudek. Przez całe życie wierzył w demokrację, ale teraz to spory problem.

\- Słyszę jak kombinujesz – mruczy nagle Danny. – I wiem, że masz anewryzm na twarzy – dodaje.

Steve jest zaskoczony, że mężczyzna nie udaje, że śpi. Spodziewał się raczej poranka pełnego skrępowania, gdzie tłumaczyliby mu z Lynn, że to ma sens. Jego związek z Melissą czy Amber, czy jak jej tam nie wypalił, ale tylko przez brak szczerości. W przypadku jego i Lynn nie musi się o to martwić.

Danny jednak patrzy teraz na niego i Steve czuje jak ich palce splatają się, zanim Williams zamyka oczy, żeby zapaść w sen.


End file.
